


End of summer

by mikipau



Series: Doctor Mechanic Week 1 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, creators choice, doctor mechanic, doctor mechanic week 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikipau/pseuds/mikipau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day at the Griffin/Reyes household.<br/>Doctor Mechanic Week. Day 8: Creator’s Choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of summer

**Author's Note:**

> To Cattis, thank you and you rock!

The rain was pouring down and the wind howled. The planned Saturday visit to the park had been cancelled and now Raven and Abby lay on the couch, snuggling under soft blankets and listening to the autumn weather raging outside. Abby had lit candles around the room and she’d brought a book to read, only to leave it on the floor as she realized how sleepy the slow day was making her.

“Abby, are you awake?”

“Barely.” Abby’s voice was low and raspy and she refused to open her eyes, instead she reached towards Raven, blindly caressing her arm.

“We should adopt.”

“What?!” Abby sat up, back straight and eyes wide. She looked at Raven who was still lying on her back with her eyes closed, completely relaxed.

“A dog. We should adopt a dog. Lexa took me to the animal shelter and there was this really sad puppy, the runt of the litter… Wait I have photos.” Raven opened her eyes and reached for her phone, thumbing through the pictures she’d taken. “Here look.”

He was a miserable little thing. One ear floppy and compared to his brothers and sisters he was tiny. 

“Is he healthy?” Abby looked at a photo of the puppy yawning, all pink tongue and sharp little teeth. Of course completely irresistible.

“Yeah. Clean bill of health. He’s just small.”

“Does he have a name?”

“Not yet. They’re calling him Tiny for now.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Raven stared open-mouthed at Abby.

“Yes, okay. We’ll adopt him.” Abby smiled at the look of joy that spread across Raven’s face.

“Really?! You mean that?”

“I do.”

Raven threw herself on top of Abby, covering her face in kisses. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

She jumped up from the couch, excitedly skipping towards the hallway. “Let’s go get him right now! I’ll go get the car keys. Oh, and we need to go to the pet store and get him all the necessities!” She was out of the room before Abby had a chance to get to her feet. 

“Raven, you’ll be the one walking him in the mornings!” Abby didn’t get a response. She shook her head, amused, before folding the blankets and blowing out the candles.


End file.
